Um Segundo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Reações podem demorar, ou serem rápidas. Algumas vezes basta um olhar. Slash.


**UM SEGUNDO**  
**ShiryuForever94**

Presente para Luciana Kley.

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic

Advertências: Homossexualidade, Sexo (insinuação)

Classificação: M

Capítulos: OneShot

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

**ONESHOT**

Um segundo.

Foi o tempo que Jared conseguiu firmar o olhar no de Jensen após premiar a jovem loira, alta e bonita que comprara por oito mil dólares o seu kit de aniversário com a renda para a caridade.

O leilão começara morno, com o responsável pela convenção tentando começar os lances, mas ao estilo dominador de sempre, Jensen Ackles tomou posse do leilão e sua voz forte soava nitidamente enquanto seu olhar penetrante percorria a plateia, com os lances subindo sem parar. De tímidos cem, duzentos dólares, logo estavam em mil, dois mil dólares. Jensen estava elétrico e centrado no palco, uma capacidade de comandar que era impressionante de ver.

Jared nada dizia, apenas brincava com as coisas tiradas de dentro da bolsa especial sendo leiloada, na companhia de Clif que subira ao palco para entregar tudo.

As fãs não sabiam se observavam o charme de Jared fazendo graça ou a sisudez firme de Ackles leiloando tudo.

Então, suando muito, Jared começou a tentar se limpar com a toalha, mas meio atrapalhado, não estava lá funcionando bem.

Adivinhem quem veio em seu socorro... Num movimento firme, rápido, no meio do leilão, Jensen enxugou o suor de Padalecki e continuou os lances.

E então... Jared disse que Jensen estava incluído no pacote e quase todas as mãos se ergueram e Jensen abriu um lindo sorriso.

Hora de darem os últimos lances e finalmente, a entrega do prêmio.

Jared, ao seu jeito, desceu do palco e foi entregar o prêmio à fã. Abraços, obrigados, mais abraços e...

Uma montanha de músculos, pernas firmes e plantadas no palco, aplausos controlados e parecendo uma águia protegendo seu único filhote. Olhos verdes que não desgrudavam de Padalecki. A sensação era de que, a qualquer momento, Jensen iria saltar do palco e acudir Jared no que quer que fosse necessário. Era possível imaginar uma imensa massa de força e energia fluindo de Jensen e protegendo o "seu" Jared de qualquer possível assédio indevido.

Ainda bem que era Vancouver. As fãs tiraram fotos e riram e bateram palmas, mas ninguém ficou berrando eu te amos, nem quis abraçar Jared que estava fora do alcance de Clif, mas jamais estaria fora do alcance de Jensen, tal a determinação que se via no olhar do loiro alto e forte.

Um segundo.

Foi o tempo que Jared conseguiu firmar o olhar no de Jensen após premiar a jovem loira, alta e bonita que comprara por oito mil dólares o seu kit de aniversário com a renda para a caridade.

Nesse meio tempo, Jensen pegara uma camiseta dada por um fã para Jared e já enxugara seu rosto e tomara posse dela. Jared subiu ao palco num salto ágil. Hora de ir embora, logo teriam autógrafos. A tradicional despedida e os protagonistas deixaram o palco.

Teriam poucos minutos para tomar uma água e se refrescarem no local separado para eles, mas a mente de Ackles não estava nos autógrafos, mas em outro lugar. Entraram no camarim confortável, com um grande sofá, água e cerveja, álcool em gel para que higienizassem as mãos se necessário, e um banheiro até confortável.

Jared entrou primeiro no local, falante e feliz pela arrecadação dos oito mil dólares no leilão.

"Sua participação fez toda diferença, Jen, obrigado. Você foi prático e incisivo." Um sorriso bonito desenhado no rosto que resplandecia sua alegria.

"Clif, espere aqui fora, por favor." A voz grave e baixa, rouca e mandatória de Jensen.

"Vocês tem meia hora." O guarda-costas onipresente avisou, fechando a porta e postando-se à frente dela.

Jensen seguiu Jared até a pequena mesa com frutas, chocolates, sucos, água e cerveja e segurou-o pelo braço, puxando-o.

"Ei, o que há, não temos muito tempo." Padalecki nem mal terminou a frase e sentiu os lábios úmidos e quentes nos seus, abraçando o loiro sem hesitar. Suspirou no beijo. Ah, tinha certeza que Jensen havia ficado com ciúmes quando vira o olhar dele do palco.

As mãos fortes e firmes de Jensen verificaram cada milímetro do corpo maior, apertando e acariciando. O beijo pareceu durar eras e então o mais velho soltou-se do namorado, ofegante e dominador. "Mais tarde..."

"Impressão minha ou seu ciúme está me dizendo alô?" Jared sorria, o corpo grande que não conseguia se afastar do de Ackles.

"Não é ciúme. Fiquei preocupado que você estava fora de alcance da proteção de Clif."

Jared deu um sorrisinho torto e arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Sei... E eu sou uma criancinha tão indefesa e pequena, não é Jensen?" Jared começou a rir enquanto abria uma cerveja e dava uma garrafa de água para o loiro.

"Já beijaram você contra sua vontade, já foram meio indelicados em algumas convenções. Você até mesmo deu um tremendo fora numa fã que nos esperava numa outra convenção, já nem sei qual, fazemos muitas." Jensen virou a água com vontade e suspirou depois. "Eu me preocupo, você sabe."

O mais alto apenas ficara observando o mais velho beber, com um sorriso meio bobo. Jensen era tão... Tão lindo! Por dentro e por fora, por baixo da casca grossa que ele ativava às vezes. Abraçou-o de uma vez só e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Não teriam muito tempo mais. "Diga que ficou com ciúme." Jared sussurrou.

Jensen ficou olhando, um jeito meio impossível de interpretar e então entregou os pontos, com um aperto na cintura de Padalecki. "Você provocou, hoje de noite, vai ter que me deixar fazer o que eu quiser." Um olhar que transmutava de casual para sensual, impossível ignorar o que Jensen queria.

"Um dia inteiro de convenção, nós dois o tempo todo juntos e de noite... Você ainda quer mais?" Padalecki sorria, provocando o outro. "É algum problema de vício em mim, Jen?"

"Vejamos..." Foi até a porta e abriu-a, vendo Clif olhar para ele com se perguntando algo. "Quantos minutos temos, Clif?"

"Cerca de dez. Por que?"

"Vamos nos atrasar um pouco, saímos em vinte minutos. Obrigado." Fechou a porta novamente, sem sequer fingir que ligava para o que alguém pensasse. Abriu o zíper da calça e caminhou com calma até Padalecki que não perdia uma cena sequer. "De joelhos..." A voz rouca, egoísta e autoritária.

"Hei, você tem crise de ciúme e eu quem ajoelho?" Jared riu e puxou Jensen para si, mordendo-o na boca, de leve e espalmando a mão no membro duro do outro. "Ciumento..."

"Pode ficar de quatro também... Precisava abraçar tanto e ficar conversando? E ainda se esfregou nos objetos todos. Ficaram com seu cheiro..." Jensen suspirou quando Jared começou a mexer a mão no ritmo certo.

"Repetindo... Ciumento... Mas o que eu tenho no meu coração é para você, somente pra você, e não sai com lavagem e sabonete nem se desgasta com o tempo ou o uso." Jared beijou os lábios e rosto do outro e deslizou a língua no pomo de adão, ouvindo o loiro suspirar mais pesadamente.

"Não temos muito tempo." Jensen arfou e agarrou a cintura de Jared, apertando-o e virando a cabeça até unir as bocas num beijo intenso. Adorava beijar aquele homem. Seu homem. Não importava quantas fãs ficassem perto de Jared, nem quantas o abraçassem, ou tocassem. Jared era seu.

"Não precisamos de muito tempo..." Jared deu um olhar, apenas um, cheio de vontades e ideias e o mundo deixou de ser importante para eles.

Quando saíram de dentro do camarim, ostentavam sorrisos felizes e Jensen estava um tanto mais corado pelo tanto que se exercitara... Jared apenas o seguia, assobiando baixinho uma canção de amor.

"Autógrafos." Jensen lembrou do próximo compromisso de ambos.

"Jantar." Jared apertou o loiro num abraço firme e deu meia volta. Mais tarde... Mais tarde iria cobrar o "favorzinho" que fizera a Jensen para aplacar o ciúme do mais velho...

* * *

NOTA: esta fanfic estava publicada apenas no grupo sobre minha viagem à Vancouver para a convenção no mês de agosto, mas resolvi postar por aqui. Espero que curtam.


End file.
